


Pale Winter's Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Son Hyunwoo was the reason that Yoo Kihyun blossomed.





	Pale Winter's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ unfold -alina beraz & galimatias  
> :: just a simple soulmate!au for a sweet couple

When the late spring of Kihyun's life came around and he had yet to bloom, he thought something was wrong. There was no one around to worry about him. His family was back home, where they kept. His best friend was beneath his feet, enjoying his eternal sleep as Kihyun stood above his grave and watered the dirt where flowers lay. And as he cried, he thought: no one deserves to be alone. And he wondered why he was.

 

  
Kihyun tried not to mess up his fate by flipping his hourglass upside-down.

He was curious, sure. He was tempted. But he didn't. He refrained by playing with the flowers that decorated his hourglass's wooden shell-- the snapdragons that heated his fingertips with warmth. They were supposed to represent his soulmate-- supposedly, his soulmate was cordial and gracious like the flowers. It made sense that they made his fingers feel warm; that's how his soulmate would make him feel, once that person appeared in his life.

Kihyun imagined the warmth of his fingertips reaching the rest of his body. He leaned against his arm and closed his eyes as his fingers played with the pink and yellow and purple flower petals. He imagined that warmth radiating through his whole body once his soulmate held him. He imagined the warmth on his lips when his soulmate finally kissed him. He thought about that warmth being eternal-- thought about it taking over him for the rest of eternity.

The warmth almost lulled him to sleep, except his windows rattled by the wind and he remembered that it was winter. He opened his eyes to a snowy storm on the other side of the glass. He remembered his morning plans--to go out, to get coffee. He looked at his hourglass, and saw the sand falling slowly, but surely. It was almost empty at the top. Kihyun wondered if today was the day. He wondered if he might finally feel that warmth all over his body.

That was the only thing that motivated Kihyun to get up, to get ready. He took his time in the shower, trying to hold onto the warmth of the water. It wasn't nearly as warm at the petals, as his imagination, but it served to keep the goosebumps off his body from the cold winter air that seeped in through invisible cracks in his apartment. Kihyun got dressed. He tried to look nice, seeing as he might meet his soulmate for the first time today, but he settled for black jeans and a white shirt-- a large red winter coat and red winter boots. He pulled his hood over his dry hair and tucked his belongings into his pockets-- his wallet, his keys, his phone. He went outside and battled the cold winter air, walking down the street to get coffee.

Kihyun thought about staying in the shop for a while, but went outside instead. It was freezing, but that didn't stop Kihyun from sitting outside. He may shiver, and he may have snowflakes through his hair, but he didn't put his hood on again, and he didn't tuck his hands into his pockets. Rather, he watched the flower tattoo on the back of his hand and waited for it to bloom. It was for his soulmate that he didn't wear gloves. It was for his soulmate that he sat outside. How sad would it be, he thought, if his hourglass was at home, filling at the top again; how sad would it be, he thought, if he had missed his soulmate again.

The air around Kihyun went still, and Kihyun thought he may have imagined it for a moment, but he looked up to see a man standing next to him. He was blocking the wind from the direction it was blowing onto Kihyun. He looked cold. His hands were in his pockets and he was shivering. He had yet to even notice Kihyun, but when he turned and saw Kihyun looking, he smiled. He pulled out a hand, and held it out for Kihyun, "Hi. I'm Hyunwoo."

Kihyun shook his hand, and he felt the warmth. It was an explosion of it through his palm-- up his arm, reaching his shoulder-- but stopping there. He gasped at the heat, and pulled his hand back. Hyunwoo didn't seem to feel it, and he started at Kihyun's reaction. He wondered, "What's wrong?" without realizing that the tattoo of a snapdragon along his jaw was beginning to bloom.

"You--" Kihyun started, gently pointing to his face, and then he looked down at his hand. His flower, too, had begun to blossom. Its petals slowly opened, blossoming into a beautiful baby's breath. Kihyun thought, it if wasn't just a black outline, it would be colored pink and purple and yellow, just like the flowers on his hourglass. He looked up, and felt warmth in his eyes, traveling down to his cheeks and his jaw. Hyunwoo was looking back at him, and he had a little smile on his mouth. He asked, "Did my flower bloom?"

Kihyun nodded. It was obvious, by now, but he showed Hyunwoo his hand, "Mine just did, too."

The two of them were quiet as they calculated their next action-- what to say next, or what to do next. Kihyun moved first. He stood up, but he hadn't thought any farther than that. Hyunwoo had yet to come up with anything at all. However, now that they were face-to-face (as eye-to-eye as they possibly could be with Hyunwoo's extra height), their next actions felt natural. Kihyun had never kissed a stranger before; in fact, he had ever kissed anyone before, but Hyunwoo didn't feel like a stranger. Kihyun felt like he knew so much from knowing that he was gracious and cordial; and he felt it, too. He felt the warmth and he felt the grace of his hands touching Kihyun's cheeks. The warmth blossomed through his entire body even though Hyunwoo was only touching a small section of his skin. He wondered if Hyunwoo felt it, too. (He wondered why he _wouldn't_.)

"I've been waiting for you for a long time." Kihyun said softly, still close enough to Hyunwoo that their breath mingled. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. He couldn't see the expression on Hyunwoo's face; but he could hear the expression in his voice, "I'm here now."


End file.
